Bretts POV edited again Chap 1 and 2
by FOBfanX16
Summary: All done.  Read, review, critism is needed, dont be afraid to speak your mind


Chapter 1- Brett's Morning

Waking up to a wintry day in New England at 6:00 in the morning is no picnic. Especially with the annoying sound of the alarm clock going off in my right ear repeatedly. But I had to get up, it was my first day at Bedford High.

I got up and pulled two layers of shirts on and my warmest red sweatshirt. There isn't much to do with my dirty blonde hair except comb it. It's no buzz cut, but it isn't very long. I could hear the TV downstairs on channel 7 news. My mom was moving pots and pans, probably doing her catering like every morning. Everything seemed like a normal morning, but yet it felt different, besides the fact I was starting my junior year at a brand new school. I ran down the stairs and saw my mom checking each cookie on the bottom, so they were absoloutly perfect. "Good morning Brett!", "Hey Mom", I said

My mom had the biggest smile on her face, It was a half excited and a half freaky kind of smile. "What?", I asked. "You look exponetially handsome today". Yeah right I thought to myself. "Can you get me some milk out in the big refrigerator in the garage", my mom asked. It was weird for her to ask that because she already had a full gallon on the counter, but I went willingly. I went on the porch and could already feel goosebumbs rising on my arms, coming from Florida, I wasn't exactly used to the cold weather yet. I walked outside and saw a small 1997 Jeep in our driveway with a giant red bow on the front window. In the kitchen window, above the sink, I was my mom's face light up with glee, and stick up a thumbs up sign at me. I gave her a smile, because it was a useable car, but my bones were as cold as ice, outside in 7 degree weather. I went inside and decided to study my car from the window. The rusty olive green paint was fading, and one side was peeling. There was a small dent in the rear, and the left headlight was slightly smashed. At least it was a car.

I jumped up on the stool at the counter and snagged a blueberry muffin from the tray on the chopping block. "So, are you excited for school?", my mom asked eagerly. Excited wasn't the word, more like ready to get it over with. I gave her a positive response though, just because I knew if I didn't I would get a lecture on new learning experiences. By the time I was ready to go my two brothers, Bryan and Peter, were running around like maniacs and the temperature rose 3 degrees.

I hopped in the Jeep and pulled out my key ring with my house key, a keychain from Florida, and now my car key. I turned the heat on high, and it made a loud noise. It was still working but the noise was very boistrous. I was relieved the radio was working and I scrolled to the station Rock 101. The school was close to my house, so it only took me 4 minutes to get there. My booming engine made a click-clack sound as my car went up the hill.

Chapter 2- The Blue-Eyed Beauty

The sun was out when I got to the enormous brick building, but not the least bit warm. The main office was nicely furnished and big. I saw the lady at the front desk who was probably in her late 30's and had short, dyed, dark brown hair, and a little too much make-up on. She greeted me with an inviting smile. "Hi, my name is Brett Walls, and I am a new junior student here", I said. She handed me my schedule, a map of the school, and a bunch of newsletters for my mom. I got to my red locker and it took me 3 tries to open it. After I finished, I rushed into room 221 for Spanish.

I walked into the room and everyone was already seated. I introduced myself to the short, stalky teacher with glasses and sat in the 3rd row. Everyone was staring, which I was expecting, but only one person was brave enough to actually try to acquaint with me. His name was Ted Barns. He was the first friend I made, and pretty soon more people were tallking to me. Derek Levair and Lauren Gadecki were Ted's friends so by my 3rd class, which was Language Arts, we were all close.

My Language Arts teacher, Mrs. Babara, was a geek. She wore a nice dress, and the tennis shoes, and kitty socks. Unlike other teachers she kept you awake. The day was going easier then I thought it would. The classes were mostly all a repetition of what I have been learning in Florida.

At lunch I was already getting comfortable in the new school. People were accepting me for who I was, which was good. In line I caught the sight of wide, brilliant, blue eyes and long brunette hair. She had a round face with pink blush on both cheeks, a small nose, and porportioned curved lips. She was slender, but not a stick.l What surprised me was that she only had a few people sitting with her, and she seemed shy. I recognized Connor Green, from my Government class, sitting with her. I turned my head from their table and walked over to Ted's table. Lauren and Derek were there, and so were Kelly Jeter, Tom Michaels, and Andrew Holland, who were all from my Language Arts class. As I was trying to keep up with their conversation on hockey, I couldn't help sneaking a glance over to the other table with the blue-eyed beauty.

By then everything in my mind was a daze, and I couldn't figure out why. She wasn't even that appealing, at least other people didn't notice her the way I did. I didn't even know her first name, but even as I told myself these things, I was still drawn to her.


End file.
